The Lucky One
by austenreader74
Summary: Amidst the coldness of my world, warmth seeped through, melting the walls of ice that I built. Oneshot. Songfic. R&R!


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. No profit is being made off of this.

I know I have another story to finish but I really want to try my hand in writing song fics. So, I came up with this. It is based on Rico Blanco's "Your Universe". The title also came from that song. I highly suggest you listen to it before reading this. It'll make more sense that way and also the song was really great and beautiful. Hope you like this one. Read and review!

**Tell me something **

**When the rain falls on my face**

**How do you quickly replace it with**

**A golden summer smile**

The rain felt like icicles on my skin. I was completely drenched. My breaths were accented by the puffs of smoke coming from my shivering form, passing through my mouth. I had been standing here for an hour, staring at the two slabs of marble in front of me. I still couldn't believe that the war was over. Harry Potter has finally defeated Voldemort. The Dark Lord will never rise again.

I should be happy, you say. But I can't. I just can't. I'm completely alone in this world. The Dark was defeated but I'm still enveloped in it.

Both of my parents died at the final battle at Hogwarts while helping the Light. I saw with my own eyes how my father's body slumped to the ground, hit with the Killing Curse. I saw my mother cry in anguish as she ran over him, protecting his body from being trampled on. I couldn't do anything when another green light emanated from a wand of another Death Eater, pulling my mother's essence, leaving her body bare.

I tried to reach them but I was blocked by the same hooded menace that my family once owed allegiance to. I wanted to cry but I couldn't. I was in the middle of a battle and soft hearts and mourning didn't belong there.

I was woken from my musings when I felt the rain stopped its torture on my body. I looked up and saw an umbrella sheltering me from the rain. Then, I felt her small, delicate hand wrapped on my own. How could something so small be so warm and so strong? I looked at our intertwined hands, then at the face of the woman beside me. Her riotous brown curls looked lovely in the rain. Her eyes were puffed and a bit red but they didn't lose their vitality. What struck me the most, though, was the small smile gracing her face, reassuring me that everything will be okay. Amidst the coldness of my world, warmth seeped through, melting the walls of ice that I built.

No. I was wrong. I'm not alone. Not anymore.

**Tell me something**

**When I'm feeling tired and afraid**

**How do you know just what to say**

**To make everything alright?**

I'd had enough. No matter what I did, no matter how genuine my intentions were, people will never change their perceptions of me and of my family. I can take their insults and jabs on me, but to taint the memories of my parents who gave their lives for a good cause, a greater cause, that I won't tolerate.

I'm tired of the stares and the looks of people who refuse to open their minds. Was I like this before? Or was I even worse than them? Did I send those kinds of glares to others before? Glares that told the receiver that you're not one of them; glares that expressed hatred and disgust, stemming from bigotry and prejudice. Now, I'm in the receiving end of it all.

I cradled my head with my hands. What will she say? I know that she's weary from all this commotion. I was afraid that she'll grow tired of defending and standing up for me. She has suffered enough in the battle. All her life she has done what was good, what was just and right. She didn't deserve this..this kind of life connected with the likes of me.

People were saying that I was marrying the War Heroine because I needed to boost my reputation. They said that I was using her; others even suggested that I was forcing her. This was not what I want for my love, my sun, my hope. I wanted her to walk the streets smiling, not frowning at people who insulted me. I wanted to hear her laughter and not her defense on me.

I clutched my hair tightly, channeling my anger, frustration, helplessness and fear in that simple action. I felt the coming of pain and I almost welcomed it when I suddenly felt small, warm hands prying my own open, disentangling my fingers on my hair. I didn't resist; instead, I listened.

"Draco," she uttered my name. She kneeled before me and held my face in front of her. Her warm, chocolate eyes captured my cold, grey ones. We were totally opposites of each other. "Draco," she repeated a little harder, coaxing me to look at her directly. "I love you," she whispered.

Instantly, every hurt, every pain, every doubt, was gone. How could three simple words give so much reassurance and comfort?

Her eyes became softer as mine blurred slightly. I looked at her intently. She bared everything in her eyes. Like mine, she was also tired but the ever-present warmth lingered. She let me look at her soul as I allowed her to look into mine. "I love you, too. " I answered.

She enveloped me in a warm hug which I answered with equal ardor. Everything's alright.

**I don't think that you even realize**

**The joy that you make me feel when I'm inside **

**Your universe**

I couldn't think of a single word that would describe what I'm seeing right now. There were fifty people in my mother's garden but all I could see was her. A soft glow was coming from her form. Her white dress billowed in the soft wind of spring. She looked stunning, beautiful, angelic. Her silky, brown curls bounced at her back. Her eyes sparkled with suppressed smile.

I didn't know what to feel or what I was supposed to do. I stood there rooted, staring at her walking up to me to finally seal our promise to each other. It's as if we were the only people at that point. Nothing will stop us now. Our waiting will be finally over. We will become one. I will be the happiest man.

I took her warm hand in mine when she finally reached my end of the aisle. We locked eyes and silently conversed with each other. Her eyes conveyed promise, joy, faithfulness, love. Her hand was trembling slightly from anticipation. Her lips curved up in a reassuring smile. I looked at her lovingly, telling her the joy that's building up in my chest, making it hard for me to breathe. I tried to tell her that I'm thankful that she's accepted me, that she's allowed me to her world, to her universe.

**You hold me like I'm the one who's precious**

**I hate to break it to you but it's just**

**The other way around**

I didn't know how someone like me could be so blessed in finding a person like her. I stared at her sleeping form beside me. She was breathing softly and evenly. Her warm breath tickled my chest. I stroke her silky hair, smelt it and smiled at the thought that she was finally mine, that I will spend the rest of my days with the love of my life.

I pulled her closer to mine, locking her small figure in my arms. She fit perfectly in my embrace. I kissed her brow and her eyes slowly opened up. She smiled at me, warming my heart. I smiled back and kissed her lips gently.

We stared at each other for some time. Basking in the love and comfort that both of us offered to each other.

"I love you, Hermione. I love you so much." I said while I caressed her face. I was so open to her now. I learned to savor every moment with the people I care about. I planned on showering her with love. I won't be the git that I was when we were just kids. I will pleasure her with every possible way that I know.

"I love you more, you ferret," she said teasingly, her eyes sparkling mischievously.

"Oh, so I'm the ferret now, hm. I'll show you how a ferret responds to teasing." I went on top of her, careful not to crush her, and showered her face and neck with small kisses that elicited small squeals from her. I stopped when I felt her hand slightly pushing my chest. I looked at her eyes and saw them brimming with tears.

"What's the matter, love? Did I hurt you?" I asked worriedly.

"No, Draco. I just..I'm just so happy that we're finally married. I promise you that I will love you and only you. I will give you everything I have, everything that you ask of me. You're so important to me, you know that, right? I can't imagine living without you." She said, tears finally escaping from her eyes into our pillow.

I looked at my love and felt my chest clench tightly at the weight of her words. Didn't she know that it's the other way around? She saved me from myself. I was unwanted and alone, while she was surrounded with love and affection from her friends. But despite of that, she saw me, offered me her help, and rescued me from the gloom that was slowly eating me up.

I touched her eyes and cheeks, wiping her tears away. I kissed her languidly, savoring her sweet taste. I stopped to gain my breath.

"I love you too, Hermione." I looked at her eyes. "You are the most important person in my life. I will never be where I am right now without you. I would probably be dead if you didn't help me back then. Don't' cry, love, it hurts me to see you so." I wiped another set of tears from her eyes. "From now on, we will be together. I promise. I love you, my heart." I kissed her again, caressed her and showed her how much she means to me.

**You can thank your stars all you want but**

**I'll always be the lucky one**

Ten years has passed since the glorious day that I married her. Not a day passed by without her being grateful in one way or another to me, thanking me that I had married her, expressing gratitude that I had given her two wonderful children.

She was considered the brightest witch of our age but she can't seem to see that between the two of us I am the luckier one. I felt complete, with her and with our kids in my life. I struggled to be the best husband to her and the most understanding and loving father to our children. Gone were the days that I only think of myself. They came first with everything. She has shown me the simple wonders of life, of being happy just because you are, of being contented with being surrounded with people that care about you, of being vulnerable to the people that you trust and who trusted you back.

Every day that I look into her eyes, every day that I see her warm smiles, every day that I hear her laughter resound in our home, I know that I made the right decision. And I am thankful to the stars, to the heavens, to the God above that I was given the chance to be happy. I was just not lucky. Luck was so trivial a word. I was blessed and I couldn't ask for more.

**You can thank your stars all you want but**

**I'll always be the lucky one**

**I'll always be the lucky one**

The end.

A/N: I hope you liked it as much as I did writing it. I recommend you all to listen to the song. It'll make you understand Draco's feelings clearly. Reviews, please. It will help me improve my writing. Also, tell me if there are corrections or whatnot. Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
